


The will of the Deadly sin

by Am9thist



Series: The dark side of Luffy [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am9thist/pseuds/Am9thist
Summary: Luffy was once able to bring out his full potential before. But he grew up and understood that the path he once took was wrong, and if he wanted to keep his friends he had to stay under control. He promised himself never to kill again.It wasn't his fault that somebody made him forget about his promise.
Series: The dark side of Luffy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970365
Comments: 29
Kudos: 47





	1. Strange island

“Hey, you guys! I see land!!!” Usopp screamed at the top of his lung from the top of the crow’s nest, waking Zoro from his sleep. But lucky for Usopp, the swordsman was too lazy to get up after the long nose. Instead, he went back to sleep.  
  
“Yeah!!!!!! Land!!!!” Never mind, trust his captain to wake him up again.  
  
Meanwhile, Nami double-checked her compass, satisfied that it wasn’t quivering as much as the others. “This island should be rather calm.” She told no one in particular.  
  
“I bet there will be meat!” Luffy once again yelled for everyone to hear.  
  
Nami sighs. “It will be quiet until Luffy sets foot on it.”  
  
Once they got closer to the island, they noticed there were no dockings.  
  
“Alright, I’m anchoring the Sunny here, we're going to have to go in the mini merry from here.” Franky informed the crew.  
  
“Gum gum, Slingshot!”  
  
The crew didn’t have to look in Luffy’s direction to conclude what he just happened. Guess there going to have to meet him on the other side. 

/////

  


Luffy has been walking around the forest for only five minutes now, but the search for meat and delicious creatures that he hoped to find didn’t go as plan since this forest was apparently empty.  
  
“Stupid forest, this island isn’t fun anymore.”  
  
Although it didn’t stop the raven-haired boy, he will keep exploring until he finds something.  
  
It took Luffy ten minutes to find a small village that was hidden from the trees. But that town seems to be crumbling and would be best described as hunted. But it didn’t seem to matter to Luffy as he jumped to the opportunity in finding villagers.  
  
Which he did, there were a few carrying boxes in a single filegroup down a cave. They all seemed sad and lost in the Luffy’s opinion.  
  
“Excuse me?” The straw hat boy asked a strange man at the end of the line, he had a weird banana-shaped hair and Luffy liked him for it. “Do you know where I can get some meat?”  
  
“Um… What?”  
  
“Some meat! I’m hungry.”  
  
The man looked confused. “Um… There’s this barn that serves us food South of here.”  
  
Luffy beamed at that. “Thank you, banana guy!” He shouted as he ran off South, leaving the man behind.  
  
“Hey! I have a name you know! Its…umm… What is my name?”  
  
Luffy didn’t hear him as he kept running South, seeing more and more of those weird villagers.  
  
Finally, Luffy saw the barn, it had no doors and was filled with holes, it almost looks like it was about to fall. But no matter, the banana head guy said there was food in here.  
  
There was no hesitation as he went inside.  
  
Upon entering he saw two men wearing blue uniforms, they were clean and were livelier than the rest of the villagers. There was also a table with a hug empty pot.  
  
Did the blue men ate all the food! Luffy thought.  
  
“Have you heard; another pirate ship has an anchor. Guess we’re going to have some new workers.” One of the bleu men laughs. “Daman is on his way to ‘greet’ them.”  
  
Luffy may be dumb, but he knows the men were talking about his ship and friends. And for one that doesn’t ask too many questions, Luffy felt the need to know some answers.  
  
“Who’s Daman? and where’s the food?” Alright, two important questions.  
  
The blue man was caught off guard, surprised to see someone in the barn. “What are you doing here, lunch time’s over get back to work.”  
  
“What!... I miss lunch!?” The straw hat boy became confused and started interrogating himself on whether or not he had lunch.  
  
On the other hand, the two men saw his straw hat and understood who he was. They both looked at each other with worried expressions. “How did he end up here.” One of them asked. “And why isn’t Daman not taking care of him?” The two looked back towards the raven hair boy and mentally agreed to attack him simultaneously.  
  
As soon as they tried to jump Luffy, they quickly realize their mistake as they met the floor and blacked out.


	2. Missing captain

The rest of the crew finally reached the shore, although before any of them were able to leave their own separate ways, a skinny man came out from the forest, he has long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and was wearing Blue fancy cloths.  
  
“Hello friends, you must be new here.” He said.  
  
Unlucky for him, Zoro wasn’t in the mood for strangers as he raised his sword to the stranger.  
  
“Please, there’s no need for violence, I am only here to greet you.”  
  
“Right, not suspicious at all.” Usopp said while hiding behind Zoro with his slingshot loaded. “Why would you try to make friends with pirates?”  
  
The stranger was baffle. “What! I didn’t know you were Pirates! You don’t look the type.”  
  
Zoro lowered his sword, only because he thought the man was an idiot.  
  
The stranger kept talking. “Well, it doesn’t matter, you are guest and you will be treated as one.” He bowed to the crew. “Let me introduce myself, my name is Daman and It is my job to welcome new people to my island.”  
  
Nami stepped in to speak with the Daman. “You must be pretty important to state this island yours.”  
  
“That’s because it is, I am the owner of this charming little place.” He gestured behind him.  
  
Nami wasn’t impressed, but she did bring up her charming smile for Daman. “A charming little place like this must have markets, would you mind showing us the way?”  
  
“Of course! I will be glad to be your tour guide!” Daman happily said. “But before we set off, wouldn’t you mind introducing yourselves.”  
  
The crew complied with his wishes as they each gave him their name.  
  
But Daman didn’t seem satisfied as he looked around. “It seems your captain is missing. Where is he?”  
  
That simple question got the crew on edge as they all readied their weapons and devil fruit.  
  
“I thought you didn’t know us, and yet you ask for the captain?” Robin pointed out as she held the man with her devil fruit. “You mind explaining yourself?”  
  
Normally a sane person would tremble and explain their real intentions and ask for forgiveness to avoid the wrath of the straw hat pirates, but this man only giggled.  
  
“As you wish, Robin. But first, release me and restrain your crew instead.”  
  
Such a simple request would have been funny coming from the enemy, but the crew soon realized that Robin was doing exactly as he was asking.  
  
“Robin!” Everyone screamed as they tried to unbind themselves from her hold.  
  
“I… It’s not me.” Robin said with fright in her voice.  
  
On the other end, Daman was hysterically laughing, getting all the attention from the straw-hat crew.  
  
“Let me explain your predicament. My name is Daman and I have the Permi-Permi fruit, which gives me full control of a person’s mind once they have given me their name, giving me permission to control the host.”  
  
Even though this situation was becoming worrisome, it didn’t stop Brook’s soul from escaping and rushing over to Daman.  
  
But he wasn’t quick enough. “Brook, stop.”  
  
Brook had no choice but to listen as he stopped, second away from reaching the man.  
  
“You work for me, I am your captain and you shall show me some respect.” Daman continued.  
  
To the crew’s fear, Brook’s soul apologized and called the man his captain while bowing down to him. (Although it’s quite hard to tell what gestures Brook is doing while he is only a head in his soul form).  
  
“I need you all to listen to me.” Daman started. “I am your new captain, and I am giving you a task on finding Luffy and bringing him to me alive.”  
  
As if under a spell, the crew stopped resisting Robin’s bond and looked up at Daman.  
  
“Yes sir.” They all said at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> Also, I know the devil fruit I invented for the guy sounds stupid. But giving your name to a stranger is bad and Luffy will positively not learn anything from this experience.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I wrote in a new summery for those interested.

Luffy isn’t going to lie to himself, but he was lost.  
  
He was trying to make his way back to his friends, but now that he thought about it, he doesn’t know where they are.  
  
He went back to the strange town and asked some villagers if they saw his crew. But they either looked at him with a blank expression or just look around them as if they just realized they weren’t alone in this world.  
  
Also. What type of town doesn’t have food stand!  
  
“This town is stupid.” Luffy pouted.  
  
But luckily, he was able to see Sanji from afar.  
  
Luffy didn’t waste any second to go meet with his friend. “Sanji!!! I’m hungry and this place has no food!”  
  
Sanji heard his captain and turn to his direction. “Come with me.” Was all he said.  
  
To no one surprise, Luffy followed. “Are we leaving? Because this place is boring.”  
  
They entered the woods together, Luffy was talking but Sanji didn’t respond, nor did he seem annoyed by his captain.  
  
Something didn’t feel right.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Luffy asked.  
  
“Follow me.” Was all Sanji said.  
  
Something didn't feel right and Luffy stopped walking.  
Sanji also stopped and turned to face him with a blank stare.  
  
“You’re not acting like your usual self, did something happened?”  
  
“Follow me.” He said again.  
  
Luffy sat down and frowned, he was angry at hearing the same phrase coming from his cook. “No, tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“Follow me, or else.”  
  
“Then make me.”  
  
Sanji tried to grab Luffy’s arm but the captain quickly stood up and dodge it. Not only a second latter Sanji tried to kick his captain. But he dodges it as well.  
  
“Sanji what’s going on!” Luffy didn’t want to fight back, this was his friend after all.  
  
There was still no answer, although Sanji was in a fighting stance and didn’t waste any time attacking.  
  
Luffy dodged easily, which only made Sanji’s kicks became fiercer and more destructive, he was smashing trees and breaking the ground. He wasn't messing around.  
  
Luffy kept calling out to his friend, but he soon lost patience and did what he thought would wake his cook up, he hit him right in the face.  
  
As anticipated, Sanji didn’t wake up, he was knocked out instead.  
  
“Oops.” This was not the alternative the captain was looking for, but at least they're not fighting anymore.  
  
Although, now that Sanji wasn't breaking anything Luffy was able to hear noises coming from multiple directions. Other people must have heard the destruction Sanji was making and came to check it out.  
  
Nami was the first to come out, it soon followed by Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Franky and Brook.  
  
The captain was relieved, Chopper will help Sanji and find out what’s wrong with him!  
  
But as he took a closer look, Chopper’s expression was as hollow as the rest of his crew.  
  
Last but not least, a man Luffy didn’t recognize came out from hiding as well.  
  
“Why hello their friend, it’s finally good to meet you.”  
  
“Who are you! What is wrong with my friends!” Luffy was confused and angry at the same time.  
  
“Can’t you see, these people are my slave.”  
  
“Slave? You’re the one doing this?!”  
  
“I am, you can call me Daman. Who might you be.”  
  
“I’m the man who’s going to kick your ass!” Luffy lunched forward to punch Daman out of pure frustration. How dare they call his friends slaves! What did he do to them?!  
  
But before Luffy could reach him Robin stopped him with her Devil fruit powers.  
  
It didn’t stop the captain from stretching his neck far back before releasing, letting the momentum of his head fly towards Daman. But once again his attack didn’t reach the man as Chopper used heavy point to hit Luffy away from Daman  
  
The attack didn’t hurt Luffy, but the thought of his crew attacking him hurt.  
  
“Attack him.” Was all Daman had to say before the crew jumped at Luffy.  
  
Robin released him the second the crew got close, but fortunately for Luffy he was fast enough to dodge the first few hit coming from his crew. But it was only a matter of time before Robin grabs Luffy’s legs, giving Franky the time to shot at him with his lasers, but the captain was quick enough to bring his armament Haki do block the attack. Unfortunately, Usopp attacked from behind with his slingshot, vines came to tangle Luffy in place.  
  
Then Brook came with his sword, unfortunately for him Nami set off a bolt of lightning on Luffy, catching Brook in its radios as well as releasing the hold that was placed on him.  
  
Luffy has to stop them, they were starting to hurt themselves.  
  
With quick decision, Luffy used Conquerors Haki, and everyone fell.  
  
Luffy tried to slow his breathing, but every time he looked at one of his friends Luffy can’t help but feel the need to make the man responsible pay.  
  
He was pissed, bad thoughts came flooding in Luffy’s mind, the ones that he tried hard to suppress was breaking through. Although maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea let go, just for this evil man.  
  
He quickly turned to find Damen, Luffy’s blood was boiling with rage and he knows he won’t stop the temptation to rip that man apart. He deserves it.  
  
Luffy was lost in his desire for revenge that he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings and realize Zoro was standing in front of him.  
The raven-haired boy forced himself to calm down, relieved that he didn't accidentally hurt Zoro instead.  
  
But sadly, the captain forgot about the curse that was taking over his crew and found himself stabbed in the chest by his own second mate.


	4. The promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the short chapter.

Luffy’s heart has shattered, not because of the sword. But because Luffy was able to see the desperation in Zoro’s eyes, he was fighting for control.  
  
All of his friends were fighting hard to regain control over themself, and Luffy felt ashamed that he still hasn't stop Daman yet.  
  
“Zoro, I promise I will take care of all of you.” Luffy held onto the blade of the sword that was still in his chest and slowly took it out, Zoro didn’t move, without any orders from Daman, the Swordsman stood still.  
  
“I’ll take him as far away from you guys, but I know if I get close to him, you’ll attack me.” Luffy put pressure on his bleeding wound. “I have a plan to take you down, but you won’t like it though.”  
  
Luffy looked up at the dark clouds, Nami created another one before he used his Haki, and from the looks of it, it was still growing.  
  
“Sorry, but I know you can take it Zoro.” Was all the captain said before several bolts of lightning hit the ground, reaching Zoro and Luffy. Although the rubber boy was immune to the shock.  
  
He took that small opportunity to take the unconscious Daman and ran as far away as he can, ignoring all the bruises, burns, and cuts that were begging him to stop moving.

//////  
  
Luffy reached the beach and deemed that he was far enough, he dropped Daman on to the sand with great impact that the man suddenly woke up.  
  
“Release them,” Luffy said in a deep menacing voice. Even though the captain lost a lot of blood, he was fully awake and angered by the sight before him.  
  
Daman was both surprised and frightened by the boy, and for a split moment, he thought that he has failed. But he was a smart man, he will always find a way out of dangerous situation, the straw hat boy is like any other pirate, a fool, he just has to be careful and play his cards right.  
  
“You are strong, I admit. I will tell you the secret about releasing your friends, only if you tell me your name.”  
  
“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, the man that will become king of the pirates. Now tell me how to free them!”  
  
Daman was laughing, this was surprisingly easy. “Very well, I will tell you the secret. The only way to release them from my Permi-Permi fruit powers is to kill me.”  
  
Kill?  
  
Why does that word always bring a hunger that he can't control? The need to kill always comes stronger when he is hungry, and considering he hasn't eaten since his arrival to the island he understood why he almost lost control close to his friends.  
  
Although now that he is alone with his enemy, Luffy wants to risk it.  
  
It wouldn't be his first anyway.  
  
But Daman had other plans. “Luffy, I’m going to ask you to refrain from moving?” Daman said, immobilizing the straw hat boy from any movements.  
  
“No!” Luffy understood that he was in trouble, but even he can't fight mind control.  
  
Daman laughedListens victory. “I have to say, you were a formidable foe Staw hat, you would have been a great asset. But for all the misfortune you have given me, I think ending you would be a lot simpler.”  
  
“Le me go!” The raven-haired boy screamed. "I made a promise! And I swore I'll kill you!"  
  
Daman didn't acknowledge his threats. “Listen to me closely Luffy.” Daman stood up and faced Luffy, he concentrates all his power on the next request he was going to give. “You will forget everything about yourself, your devil fruit powers, your friends, your dreams. All your past memories will be forgotten.”  
  
The demand hit Luffy hard, his head was in pain, and Luffy fought hard to keep a hold on important memories. But one by one, his friends, his foes, his dreams, and even his name were being forgotten.  
  
Luffy lost.  
  
From Daman's perspective, Luffy has become this lifeless body that fell to the ground, he would die soon from either dehydration or hunger, he didn't care. “To bad, you could have been great Luffy, but I guess I’ll only settle for you reward prize.”  
  
But what Daman didn’t know is that Luffy was able to hold on to a simple thought that bypass his devil fruit powers.  
  
Kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, do any of you know if I'm allowed to send in a drawing on this site with blood and gore on it? 
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger.


	5. Another form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to check out a drawing I drew on how Luffy would look, here is a link I have on Pinterest. https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/709457747543699318  
> Although fair warning, there is blood on it.

Daman completed his mission, the Straw Hat pirates are now under his control, too bad the captain pissed him off, his Devil Fruit powers would have been a great asset.  
  
Daman looked around, he was at the beach, he knows the way back to the other pirates, it should only take him 20 minutes to walk.  
  
As he walks away from the mess behind him, he couldn’t stop the weird feeling he felt. His skin felt like there were cold needles piercing him and the feeling was growing stronger as he stood in place.  
  
There was also a weird presence lingering, but for all the will he had in him, he couldn’t find the courage to turn around.  
  
It was Luffy, he was moving, his arms and legs were trying to understand there purpose again, and it only took a few trials until he was able to sit on his knees, testing his fingers one by one.  
  
Daman couldn’t believe his eyes, no living being was able to break his command, and with the one he gave Luffy he shouldn’t be moving or even be breathing! He should have died!  
  
He took a closer look at the straw hat boy, Damn started to see unusual things happening, Luffy’s fingernail started to grow sharp, his skin started to be covered by Armament Haki and his breathing sounded odd as if two voices were in his throat.  
  
But then Luffy finally looked up, Daman couldn’t help but stare in fear. His eyes… oh god, his eyes where bloodshot red surrounded by darkness. He tried to look away, but the longer he stared the more he felt his death approaching. 

……

Zoro woke up with fear and guilt, he didn’t understand why but he regrets something, it was eating him from the inside.  
  
“What happened?” Sanji was also there, he also seems to have woken up from a bad dream. Or in his case a headache.  
  
Zoro looked around and he saw all of his crew, all except his captain.  
  
“Man, my muscle aches,” Usopp whined.  
  
“Me too bro.” Franky was up next.  
  
Zoro was confused and he tried recollecting his memories. All he remembers is that weird guy with the ponytail, he also said something about his devil fruit power… Permi-Permi Fruit?  
  
That’s right, he remembers! He was being controlled!  
  
“Shit. I’m going to kill him!” Zoro exclaimed, furious that someone got to them so easily.  
  
“What are you talking about moss head,” Sanji asked, while the rest of the crew was awake. Listening in on their conversation. Except for Chopper, he seems to have taken an interest in something he saw.  
  
“This guy named Daman, right before I banked out, he talked about having this devil fruit power.”  
  
“I remember him! He was going to show us around town!” Nami exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah, it was a great idea making friends out of that guy.” Zoro was furious and he was taking it out on Nami.  
  
Sanji didn’t attitude. “What did you say moss head! Blaming beautiful Nami! You’re the one that had a sword on his throat! If we are blaming anyone it would have been you, you could have stopped it!”  
  
“Guys!!!!” Chopper screamed, gaining the attention of everyone. “There’s blood over here, a lot of it.”  
  
All of the crew went to see Chopper before Robin spoke up. “None of us seems injured, is it, Daman?”  
  
“No, it’s Luffy’s blood, I can smell it.”  
  
“Luffy was here? Where is he now?” Brook looked around, hoping his answer would show up.  
  
“I don’t know, but I could track him. I just hope he’s okay.” Chopper was obviously worried. Just like the rest of the crew.  
  
“Don’t worry doctor bro! I’m sure we are going to find Luffy as energetic and annoying as usual.” Franky gave a big thumbs up towards Chopper.  
  
“Yeah, you are right.” Chopper then proceeded on smelling the foul smell of blood to find his captain, strangely there were two tracks to follow, one close to their spot, and the other one was further North. Chopper preceded on following the one closest to them.  
  
The doctor walked right up to Zoro, that’s where the smelled mostly came from, which is weird because his cloth doesn’t seem stained by any blood.  
  
Everyone just watched Chopper come to a complete stop at Zoro, wondering what the reindeer was looking for.  
  
“Zoro? Your sword.” Brook pointed out.


	6. In the eyes of death

Everyone took full attention on to Zoro’s right sword, there was blood on it. “Is… This Luffy’s…?” Zoro couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“It is.” Chopper confirmed everyone’s fears.  
  
Brook looked down at his sword, but no red substance was on his to his relief.  
  
“That bastard, he made us fight the captain,” Sanji said.  
  
Everyone was silent, they were all trying to remember their missing memories, but when none came the crew look around at the destroyed forest and were able to see the damage that they have done.  
  
“We have to find Luffy” Zoro was determined to make sure his captain was okay, he needed to know the harm that he causes.  
  
“What about Daman?” Usopp asked.  
  
“He’s probably holding Luffy captive,” Franky answered.  
  
“Aren’t we going to talk about the fact that Daman can control us? How are we going to defeat him?” As much as Usopp wishes to find his captain, he still worries about the power that can control them.  
  
“We can sneak upon him.” Robin started. “I believe that he has to name us before he can control us.”  
  
“Then we have a plan, of sorts. Chopper can track the trail, and if we ever see Daman, make sure he doesn’t have a chance to speak a word.”  
  
They all agreed and let Chopper lead the way.  
  
But in truth, the trail could have been followed by anyone, the blood kept showing and it worries the crew, the only comfort they got was that there was nobody. At least they hope there’s not going to be one.  
  
They were headed closer to the beach, Nami could tell by the sound and the smell that was giving off in the distance.  
  
Strong winds were coming from the North, and just beyond the tree line, they were able to see a straw hat being blown by the wind in their direction.  
  
Nami took a running start and reach for the hat, her hands were violently shaking as she saw spatter of blood on it.  
  
Dread was already starting to take hold on everybody, but the moment Nami was holding onto that hat panic set in and she ran the rest of the way, getting out of the forest and onto the beach.  
  
It didn’t take long until Nami saw the familiar red cloth and the raven hair, he was crutching, his back facing her.  
  
“Luffy!” All negative thoughts that once filled her mind were gone, tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks as she starts jogging down his way.  
  
Although don’t get her wrong, Luffy is about to get a beating of his life for scaring her this way.  
  
But as she got closer, she can’t help the feeling of fear and despair set in, in the end, she stops. A part of her screamed to turn back, to run! What was wrong with her? This was her Captain. Her friend!  
  
It wasn’t long before she saw Daman’s bloody corpse lying dead in front of her captain, she could hear the loud munching and slurping coming from Luffy as he took a bite, blood dripping from his fingers every time he ripped a part of flesh skin.  
  
“Luffy?” She whispered, not believing what she was seeing. Hugging onto the straw hat in hopes that it would wake her up.  
  
But the figure stopped eating and slowing turned his head to the sound.  
  
Nami was meet with his bloodshot eyes that just screamed danger. Hell, his eyes could be the portal to Hell! And she couldn’t look away.  
  
Nami was unable to move at this point, she didn’t even see her captain move until Sanji came in between them, blocking Luffy’s attack.  
  
Although Sanji expected a punch from the raven-hair boy, not the razor-sharp nail that was now piercing through Sanji’s leg.  
  
“What the hell!?” Sanji uttered, still holding onto his ground for Nami’s sake. But the monster before him was easily able to throw him away, leaving a nasty wound on the cook’s leg.  
  
The rest of the crew finally made their way to the scene and were momentarily paralyzed from the death look their captain was giving them.  
  
Luffy, on the other hand, couldn’t stop smiling, because all he saw before him were nourishments for his never-ending hunger.


	7. Stand still

Luffy didn’t waste any time as he reached with his clawed hand for the closes person, which was Nami.  
  
She didn’t have the reflex to scream or react with how quickly Luffy was moving, but luckily for her Zoro was able to reach them in time and was now the one to block Luffy's attack with two swords.  
  
“I don’t know what’s going on with you captain, but you have to snap out of it before you do something you’ll regret,” Zoro said.  
  
But the raven-hair boy didn’t seem to be listening as he kept on pushing against the Swordsman with only his right hand that was covered in armament Haki. But even when Zoro was using two swords to hold him back, he noticed that he was slowing sliding back.  
  
Luffy was stronger.  
  
It would be wise to step back, Zorro thought, but to do so could risk the crew to defend against Luffy, best to keep him busy with me.  
  
"If only shitty cook didn't get hurt that easily, both of us would have been able to handle the captain." Zoro murmurs under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Sanji yelled back. He had Nami trying to help him get up.  
  
With all the time that took the swordsman to debate his next move, he didn't consider Luffy would take action.  
  
His captain moves to cut Zoro in the stomach with his other hand, but the attack was easily avoided by dodging to the left, and with the forward momentum that Luffy has created for himself, the swordsman believed the would be able to unbalance his captain and pin him to the ground.  
  
But he didn't expect Luffy to use the same momentum to lunch himself forward to the other crew. Franky, Robin, Chopper, Brook, and Usupps were in his path.  
  
The gang wasn't expecting the captain to come charging at them, and Franky only had a second to think as he placed himself between his friends and the monster coming at them. But luckily, Robin was able to catch the captain seconds before Luffy could cut through Franky. He was immobilized by Robin, but not for long as she was having difficulty holding him, which was why Usopp shot a Pop green that materialized into vines that tangled onto Luffy.  
  
"What's wrong with him?!" Nami shouted. "Is it Daman's doing?!"  
  
They looked over there captain which was fighting over the vines hysterically, but lucky for them Robin still got a hold on his hands and he wasn't able to move his hands to cut himself free.  
  
"Daman doesn't have the power to transform people. This is the Will of D at work." Robin told everyone. "But I've never seen it acting like this before."  
  
"Robin, you're not making any sense," Brook said, as confused as the rest of the crew.  
  
Robin elaborated, still holding on to Luffy. "It's the Will of the Deadly Sin. Everyone with the Will of D carries there own individual sins that can manifest into a being with there own individual powers. But I've never seen it manifest with such intensity before."  
  
"What sin is he?" Chopper asked.  
  
Zoro already knew the answer. "Isn't it obvious. It's Gluttony."  
  
As soon as those words were said Luffy gave up his attempts to cut through the vines and decided to eat his way out.  
  
Robin lost her grip as soon as Luffy was strong enough to pull free from her. It didn't take long before he escaped and dash his way directly back to Franky.  
  
The cyborg was already prepared and for the attack as he throws a punch back to Luffy. Knowing it won't hurt him.  
  
But the captain dodges easily and sank in his left clawed hand in the outstretched arm, holding Franky as he took a bite in the metal arm.  
  
Zoro didn't waste time as he charges to defend Franky, getting Luffy to back away as he swings at him. But as soon as Luffy moves away Sanji got in a perfect kick and lunches his friend into the forest they came from.  
  
"Sanji!" Everybody screamed out because his legs was still injured and he shouldn't be kicking with it.  
  
He ingored all of them and turned his attention to Zoro. "Why the hell are you holding back!"  
  
There was a reason the swordsman wasn't using his three swords, and each time he looked upon Luffy's bloody chest, the reminder that he hurt his captain kept holding him back. "Shut up shitty cook! Why the hell are you fighting!"  
  
"Because you're afraid to fight back you moron! If you're not going give in the effort to stop him, then what good are you!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Guys!" Nami screamed to stop there fight. "We don't even have a plan? How do we bring Luffy back!"  
  
Everybody turned to Robin in hopes to get answers, but she only shrugs. "I don't know, there was never a case reported about a transformation like this before." She turned to Chopper. "Is there something you can do doctor?"  
  
All eyes were on the small reindeer. "Me!"  
  
"Yes, if anyone can help Luffy, it's you Chopper," Robin said.  
  
"I... Don't know. I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't know if it's a mutation or if it's reversible."  
  
"But if there's anyone who can bring him back, it's you." Nami stepped up and joined the rest. Petting Chopper on the top of his head.  
  
Brock joined in. "They're right, just tell us what you need."  
  
They could hear Luffy coming back to the beach with all the angry screaming he was making as well as the destruction of the trees as he bashes his way towards them.  
  
"I... I need more time." Chopper stutter. "We have to bring him back to the ship." He continues more confidently.  
  
Luffy finally made his way to the beach with a hatred glare that sends in a menacing aura that digs deep in the crew's bone.  
  
"H-how do we do that," Usopp asked, shivering out of fear.  
  
"We fight until he gets tiered?" Franky suggested.  
  
Time was running out as Luffy dashes his way to the group, Zoro intervenes, but this time he's using all three of his swords that were now coated in his own armament Haki. The rest of the gang joined the fight as well.  
  
The captain was unpredictable in this form, he was as fast as second gear. But as much as Zoro did his best to distract Luffy form the others. The raven-hair boy keeps changing targets.  
  
Robin attemped to capture him again with her devil fruit, but Luffy was persistently trying to bite off her hands. Usopp Pop greens weren't safe either as Luffy easily ate them or tear them to shred the moment they grow.  
  
Sanji tried his best to keep up as he protect the girls, but the wound made him slower.  
  
And if it weren't for Chopper tank form, Luffy would have seriously wounded the both of them.  
  
At this point, they needed another strategy.  
  
"I swear Luffy if you don't snap out of it I will personally throw you in the Ocean," Zorro screamed as he blocked yet another attack.  
  
"That's it!!!" Usopp screamed. "I have an idea! But I need you to distract him!"  
  
"That's what we've been doing since the beginning!" Nami raged at Usopp.  
  
"What is your plan?" Robin asked.  
  
The sniper searched through his bag and quickly got out sea prison stone handcuffs.  
  
"You idiot! Why didn't you bring that idea before!" Sanji was the one to scream this time. Because this solution is the answer to getting Luffy back to the ship.  
  
"I'm stressed out okay!" Usopp defended.  
  
"Stop wasting time and use it already," Zoro yelled, still fighting against his captain, Franky, Brook, and Chopper were helping as well.  
  
Usopp took aim, but the problem is that Luffy was moving too fast and was switching fights with the others, even if he was the best marksmanship, he still knows not to fire out in the blue. He wants to make his shot count.  
  
"What are you waiting for. Permission!" Zoro yelled.  
  
"He keeps moving. Can't you keep him still?"  
  
"Are you kidding me... Fine."  
  
"You have a plan moss head?" Sanji was still defending the girls from far away, but if Zoro were to call him over, he will help him out.  
  
But for all the plan Zoro could have thought, he decided to sheath his sword in their cases and stood firmly still.  
  
Luffy sees the opportunity as he longes towards the first mate, and without anything standing in his way Luffy grabbed hold of his friend, hugging him tightly before sinking his teeth in Zoro's right shoulder.  
  
Zoro one the other hand took the opportunity to hold onto Luffy as well so that his captain doesn't rip out a chunk of his skin.  
  
Everybody was stunned by the stupid act, none the less he got Luffy to stay still.  
  
Ussop took the shot and one end of the cuffs placed themself perfectly around Luffy's neck, sounding out a small click to confirm that it locked itself in place.  
  
It only took a few seconds before Luffy slowly weakens and let's go of the swordsman before falling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight scene sounds boring, I never know how to write it out. But I hope you enjoyed none the less. :)


	8. He will come back

Luffy was growling on the floor, and if it weren't for the creepy sound his growl made, or the recent memory of there captain trying to kill them. They would have laughed at this situation.  
  
"Zoro! You idiot!" Everybody turned around in Chopper's direction, surprised to hear their small doctor screaming after the event that just happened. "What is the big idea! Letting yourself get hurt like that!"  
  
Zoro shrugs, ignoring the large bite wound on his shoulder that was still bleeding. "It was the only way to keep him still, also I deserve it after what I've done to Luffy."  
  
Nami came over to Zoro and hit him on the head. "You idiot! Were you even thinking about Luffy!"  
  
Chopper was freaking out now, mostly because Zoro is hurt and Nami just hit him.  
  
Nami pointed at Zoro's shoulder. "How do you think Luffy will feel once he sees what he's done to his friends, it's going to be hard enough to hide Sanji's wound as it is."  
  
"What about me." Franky raised his arm with a metal piece missing.  
  
"You can easily fix that before Luffy comes back."  
  
She has a point, but the thought of 'if he comes back.' Passes all in the mind of the crew. But Chopper ignored that thought.  
  
"Nami's right," Chopper says, approaching the swordsman. "Zoro, let me take a look at your shoulder."  
  
But Zoro only backed away. "After you've taken care of the captain."  
  
Everyone looked back at Luffy, Which was still growling and baring his teeth.  
  
"Best we get him to the ship, now than later," Robin said.  
  
The crew looked at each other. "Who's going to carry him?" Usopp asked, hoping that he wouldn't it.  
  
"I will." Zoro shrugs casually. Which got a kick from Sanji.  
  
"You dumbass! Let somebody else handle it!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
They were about to fight, but Nami was able to intervene. "Don't further increase your injuries!" Both of the boys got punched by Nami.  
  
Chopper was even more worried.  
.....  
  
In the end, they finally made their way to the ship, Franky was the one that brought Luffy with him.  
  
On the way the straw hat crew saw other men that locked to be pirates, they were fighting the men in expensive uniform.  
  
Once at the ship Chopper sedated Luffy so that he can properly heal him at the med bay, but what he didn't expect was for Luffy's wounds would already be healed, not even a scar was left behind only stained blood.  
  
The doctor decided to check on his other friend's wounds since Luffy seems to be in a stable state. Not including the demonic traits. He will come back afterward to do some testing. He also hopes Robin will have further information on what's going on.  
  
When the doctor came out of the door everybody started asking him questions about there captain.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is he becoming normal again?"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
They all made Chopper dizzy with their questions, but in the end, he replied the only thing that he knows.  
  
"The wounds that we believe we have inflicted on him are gone, there's no scar, as for his... thing... I don't know, I was hoping Robin could have more information."  
  
Chopper walked up to Sanji first, his medkit ready to be used while Robin reads though her book to give about more knowledge about their captain.  
  
Everybody was interested to hear as well as they all stod together.  
  
"As far as I know this book tells me basically what I told at the beach, every person with the Will of D holds a trait of one of the Deadly Sin. In rare cases, they can get an ability. From what Chopper said, and from experiences we all saw with Luffy, I believe he heals faster when he feeds."  
  
Chopper went to heal Zoro next. "It doesn't say how to bring Luffy back?"  
  
Robbin shook her head. "I believe that's up to the captain."  
  
The crew stood in silence.  
  
"He will come back to normal," Zoro stated. "And when he wakes up, I believe it would be best to lie about what happened to him."  
  
“Why is that?” Brook asks.  
  
Zoro looked at everyone. “Do you believe Luffy will forgive himself once he knows what happened?”  
  
The crew understood, Luffy will act differently around them, he may even distance himself from the others if he thinks he's a danger to them.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be best to get more information from the captain? He could know how his Will of D works?” Robin said.  
  
“No he wouldn’t,” Nami said without a beat. “He’s useless with remembering important information. I think it would be best to figure this out on our own.”  
  
The crew was in silence once more, trying to figure out there next move.  
  
“You know, he could also wake up without remembering what happened,” Sanji said. “But if he does, what kind of lie should we come up with?”  
  
Usopp was the one to suggest the answer. “We could all say Daman’s Devil Fruit was to bring out your worst nightmare?”  
  
Everyone looked at Usopp, they all seem to be considering before agreeing to the lie.  
  
“How about the part where we escape?” Franky added.  
  
“Daman fell in the water?” Usopp randomly proposed.  
  
“You know what. Sure!” Nami said. “It’s not liked the captain will question us.”  
  
“We should also clean him,” Zoro added. “Any evidence of what happened should be hidden.”  
  
Everyone Agreed.


	9. To forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time I haven't watch One Piece, sorry if the characters don't fit their respective personalities.

Luffy was slowly coming back to his original state, all his markings and claws were gone after an hour and Chopper believed that when he would wake up, he would be acting normal again.  
  
But for their safety, they kept the handcuff on. Just in case.  
  
They also cleaned him as best as they could and changed his cloth as they were waiting for him.  
  
It took two hours before Luffy stirred awake, Robin was the one sitting beside him and she greeted him normally.  
  
“Hello captain, how are you feeling?”  
  
Luffy looked around, he doesn’t look in pain but his expression showed confusion. “What happens?”  
  
“You were in a bad dream.” There was a pause. “You don’t mind if I call Chopper do you?” She was already using her devil fruit powers.  
  
Luffy shook his head while he was trying to sit up, but his body was stiff and he soon realizes he has sea prism handcuff on him.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about those for too long, Usopp will come and take them off.” She said.  
  
Chopper came right through the door with the rest of the crew behind.  
  
“Luffy how do you feel?” Chopper said and soon stood beside his friend. “Do you feel any pain?”  
  
“No. What happened?”  
  
Usopp came beside Luffy to take the handcuff off, but he was hesitant and Luffy noticed.  
“You know that guy named Daman? He put us all to sleep with his devil fruit powers, he made us dream our worst fear.” Nami answered once her captain was free.  
  
But Luffy wasn’t listening as he interrupted. “Why is there Prism cuff on me?”  
  
Usopp seems taken back by the question. “Um… you see… Daman put them on you and we just found the keys… Yep. Just now.”  
  
Chopper kept going with his examination. “Luffy, do you remember what happened?”  
  
Without a heartbeat, the captain answered. “The weird man said he was controlling you guys, I tried to stop him but then he was controlling me...”  
  
“Do you remember anything else?” Nami pressed on.  
  
Luffy sat on the bed slowly and touched his chest. The place where Zoro sword carved through, but there was no scar. He also looked down at his hands, as if trying to find something.  
  
“I did something bad, didn’t I?” Luffy asked more of a question than an answer.  
  
“Nothing happed, Daman played with our heads and we all had nightmares.” Franky cut in. “Whatever you thought you did wasn’t real.”  
  
Luffy seems to think for a minute, they could see their captain's mouth moving, he was biting his tongue from the inside.  
  
“Daman’s dead isn’t he,” Luffy said while looking up at everyone.  
  
“Yeah! He fell in the waters! We never saw him again!” Usopp tried to distract Luffy from whatever memories that were passing through his head. “He must have been really clumsy.” Usopp laughs, but it seems worthless as Luffy looked down.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The captain said, his hands were lightly shaking. “I didn’t mean to hurt you guy, I promise.” This time Luffy’s eyes were watering up as he whispered. “I didn’t mean too.”  
  
Nami came and sat beside him. “Luffy are you even listing? We just told you that it wasn’t real. It was Daman’s Devil fruit that put you in your worst dreams. Nothing happened.”  
  
This is exactly what the crew tried to avoid, and even with all their lying, Luffy doesn’t seem to believe them.  
  
“Stop lying to me, I know it wasn’t a dream.” Luffy once again whispered, but his tone was becoming slightly more aggressive.  
  
“Luffy look at yourself.” Chopper stated. “There’s not a scratch on you, nothing to prove that something horrible happened.”  
  
The raven-hair boy looked up at them, he was angry about something that the crew doesn’t seem to know about yet. “If you’re going to lie to me about something like this, then you should have brushed my teeth.”  
  
The crew understood their mistake, Luffy can still taste the last meal he had. He can still taste Daman.  
  
“How far did I go?” Luffy asked everyone.  
  
Nami jumped into his question, seeming afraid that someone else would do the mistake of answering wrong. “We only have small scratches, nothing more.”  
  
Luffy looked up. “I remember what I did to you guys, and there’s nothing I can do to reverse the mistake I did, and I’m really sorry. But that wasn’t my question.” The way that their captain had become serious put them all on edge. “How far did I transform?”  
  
Nobody spoked, except for Robin. “You have multiple transformations, captain?” As scary as that thought was, Robin was always eager to understand unknown mysteries. Mostly the one containing the will of D.  
  
“I do…” Luffy seems agitated on that subject. “How did I look like?”  
  
“You had fangs and claws!” Usopp exclaimed with fear now that he doesn't have to hold back the truth anymore. “You had armament Haki surrounding your whole body Luffy! And you’re eyes! They were like death!” Nami punched him before he can continue, she could sense Luffy getting more depresses by the was Usopp described him.  
  
But in the end, Luffy did sigh out a small breath. “That’s good, it could have gone way worst.” The raven hair boy looked up at his friends, faking a smile everybody could see through. “Thank you for stopping me.”  
  
Everybody was silent, even Robin didn’t ask how far he could have transformed out of concern for their captain state of mind. But Zoro did step up and walked towards Luffy, he was now standing Infront of him.  
  
"There's something I would like to say." Zoro started as he bent down on both his knees and placed his three swords on the side. “I will like to ask for forgiveness captain, my sword was never meant to harm you, and I promise that I will improve to prevent such mistakes again and strive to become better at self-control.”  
  
That was… unexpected, but the captain seems to sober up from that speech as he wipes away his tears. “You and I both. I’ll accept your apologies as long as you accept mine.” Luffy asked, but this time the captain smile was slowly coming back to his true self. And one by one, each of the crew was following Zoro’s example and apologized as well.  
  
Luffy will have to talk about his will of Deadly sins one day, but for now, he wants to enjoy the present and the forgiveness he has receiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this story and following it through till the end. Creating a dark Luffy is fun and I will keep coming up with others' stories in the future.  
> Also, sorry for my writing. I know it's weird to read at times and I can sometimes skip sentences when I could have done better. Nonetheless, I appreciate that you guys can still understand what I'm trying to write. :D


End file.
